Woodbury Resident 12 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This man is first seen walking around town with other residents. He is also seen talking to a female resident as Rowan, Andrea, and Michonne walk by. "Killer Within" He is seen in the streets chatting with Mr. Jacobson. "Say the Word" He is among the townspeople enjoying the barbecue being hosted in Woodbury and listens to The Governor's toast. Later that evening, he enters the Arena and cheers on the gladiator fight. "Hounded" He is seen talking to Mr. Jacobson in the street and later walking down the street as Andrea and the Governor are talking. "Made to Suffer" He is seen cheering on the death match between Merle and Daryl at the arena. "The Suicide King" The morning after Rick's group invades Woodbury to rescue Maggie and Glenn, the man is among the terrified residents trying to flee Woodbury. However, the gates are locked by the guards and he starts complaining with the other residents. He also witnesses Richard Foster being attacked and killed by several zombies that broke into town. "Prey" As ordered by the Governor, he is among the residents to turn in his gun to Martinez. "Welcome to the Tombs" This man is part of the Woodbury army that goes and attacks the prison. He is seen riding in the back of the truck with Martinez. He later flees from the prison into the woods alongside two other survivors where they were killed shortly thereafter of unknown causes. Death ;Killed By *The Governor (Caused) *Zombies (Possibly) *Unknown Causes After fleeing the Prison during the counterattack, this man flees into the woods alongside two other residents where they died due to unknown causes. It is more than likely he was devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Woodbury resident has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (No Lines) *"Killer Within" (No Lines) *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" (No Lines) *"Made to Suffer" (No Lines) *"The Suicide King" (No Lines) *"Prey" *"Welcome to the Tombs" Trivia *While not having an official name, the actor confirmed that he named his character Eric, as he was informed he fit the description of James Lee Steagal (who at the time was known as Eric) from the Comic Series.Andrew Gostel Interview *While his actor confirmed that he, along with two other citizens, were not directly killed by The Governor as they fled through the woods, the casting director informed all extras that all Woodbury citizens are to be considered dead, despite whether or not they appeared in the Season 3 finale being gunned down by The Governor. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Woodbury Army Category:Antagonists